Unknown Comforts
by billybeauty7
Summary: Serena and Darien realize the emotions they have for each other run deeper than what they allowed themselves to believe.


**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so comments and responses are totally welcome! Let me know if you think I should continue the story =]**

Serena woke up startled and immediately stared at her alarm clock. "I'm late! Why didn't my alarm go off?! Raye's going to kill me!" She scurried around her room in search of clothes to wear. Unfortunately, Serena's room was a complete mess and she almost never found anything when she wanted to. She wasn't a slob, she just felt that she was too busy to be a constant neat freak. She finally located her favorite blue jeans and quickly slipped a clean shirt over her head. After a quick look in the mirror she continued to rush through the rest of her morning routine.

"If Luna was here she would have woken me. But nooo, she had to go somewhere with Artemis this weekend. Now I have to face Raye's wrath all on my own" Serena said exasperatedly. She had now started sprinting towards the Crown Arcade. _Maybe everyone else will be late too? Yeah right, like Ami is ever late to anything. _Lost in her thoughts, Serena didn't notice a dark figure walking in her direction. Within seconds she felt the collision and closed her eyes waiting for the hard impact of the pavement.

"Seriously meatball head, why don't you ever watch where you're going?!" Serena could recognize his annoying voice anywhere. She felt his strong arms that were currently wrapped around her, the same ones that prevented her from falling on the sidewalk earlier. She felt his body pressed against hers and she let herself inhale his clean scent. Immediately realizing her position, she slowly opened her eyes as a blush crept onto her face. The embarrassment she felt instantly turned into anger and she quickly pushed him away from her. "Geez Darien! Why do you have to be such a jerk?!"

"What? I just saved you from falling flat on your face! A thank you would have been nice! It's okay though, I'm not at all surprised that you don't know proper etiquette. You are practically a child!" Darien laughed at his insult and saw the anger in Serena's eyes turn into rage. He loved getting under her skin, especially since it took little effort. Their arguments were so frequent that he felt they were part of his daily routine. Darien was known for being stoic and emotionless and he couldn't figure out why this young girl brought out all of these emotions. In a way he believed that their arguments made him feel normal. Not that he would ever admit that to Serena, or even himself.

Serena shuddered with all of the anger she was feeling. How dare he say that she had no etiquette? Who did he think he was? She quickly thought of a retort that would anger him. "And why would you think your opinion matters? Nobody cares about you Darien, they wouldn't notice if you had proper etiquette or not!" As soon as she spoke the words she saw an emotion flicker across his dark midnight eyes. She then realized that the emotion was pain and immediately regretted what she said. She didn't mean to hurt him, just anger him.

"Whatever meatball head." He knew that Serena wouldn't intentionally hurt him; she was the kindest person he knew. The words she choice simply spoke too close to home. He lost the will to argue with her and decided to go inside the Crown Arcade and distract himself with some studying. As soon as he turned to walk away, he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist.

"Look, I'm really sorry Darien. That was a low blow. I didn't mean it, you just have a way of riling me up and sometimes I can't control myself." He turned and looked into her eyes, seeing that they were sincere. He took in the face of the girl who inexplicably caused him to feel a multitude of emotions. Her blonde hair was wrapping itself around her body and caressing her face. Her skin was glowing from her sprint to the Crown Arcade. Her blue eyes were shining with hope that he would forgive her. He took a deep breath and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I know what you mean," he whispered.


End file.
